univerduckfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Picture gallery of the Cheshire Cat
Cette page regroupe des images représentant le Chafouin. The Cheshire Cat drawn by Bob Grant Covers CheshireCover.png|The Cheshire Cat on the cover of One Shots #331. The Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland Cheshire.png|The Cheshire Cat appearing for the first time to Alice. Cheshire2.png|The Cheshire Cat starting to willingly confuse the poor Alice. Cheshire3.png|Alice discovering that the Cheshire Cat is, well, a cat, as the Cat becomes fully visible. Cheshire4.png|The Cheshire Cat starting to disappear again, which unnerves Alice. Cheshire5.png|The Cheshire Cat advising Alice to go to the Mad Hatter if she wants to fin the White Rabbit. Cheshire6.png|The Cheshire Cat telling Alice that she can also goes to the March Hare. Cheshire7.png|The Cheshire Cat telling Alice that anyway, both are crazy. Cheshire8.png|The Cheshire Cat telling Alice that she can't help it, because everybody in Wonderland is raven mad. Cheshire9.png|The Cheshire Cat insanely laughing at Alice. Cheshire10.png|The Cheshire Cat disappearing one more time, leaving on one more play on words. Cheshire11.png|The Cat reappearing, a little later plus tard. Cheshire15.png|The Cat telling Alice that it's normal that she doesn't find her way, because all the ways in Wonderland belong to the Queen of Hearts. Cheshire16.png|The Cheshire Cat telling Alice where to go if she wants to get to the Queen's Castle. Cheshire17.png|The Cat disappearing again while Alice walks into the shortcut the Cat showed her. Cheshire18.png|The Cat reappearing during the croquet game. Chshire19.png|The Cat speaking with Alice. Cheshire20.png|The Cheshire Cat playing the goat to make the Queen of Heart behead Alice. Cheshire21.png|The Cheshire Cat making the Queen fall, using her flamingo, so that the Queen accuses Alice. Cheshire22.png|The Cheshire Cat among the crowd of characters just before Alice wakes up. The Cheshire Cat drawn by Ronald Neilson The Cheshire Cat in dans Alice in Wonderland Chafouin1.png|The Cheshire Cat appearing for the first time, behind Alice, as his mysterious grin. Chafouin2.png|The Cheshire Cat ironically asking Alice if she's lost anything. Chafouin3.png|As Alice asks the Cheshire Cat who she is, he continues to gradually reveal himself. Chafouin4.png|The Cheshire Cat becoming fully visible, revealing himself to be a cat — a Cheshire one. Chafouin5.png|The Cheshire Cat once more starting to disappear, much to Alice's displeasure, and being asked by Alice where she ought to go. Chafouin6.png|The Cheshire Cat answering that it depends on where she wishes to go. Chafouin7.png|The Cheshire Cat starting to sing Jabberwocky without even giving a thought to Alice anymore. Chafouin8.png|The Cat continuing to sing Jabberwocky while disappearing again. Chafouin9.png|The Cheshire Cat noticing with surprise that Alice is still there. Chafouin10.png|Alice asking him to stop appearing and disappearing. Chafouin11.png|The Cheshire Cat ensuring Alice that "he's back", and… asking her if she knows how to stand on her head, because he does. Chafouin12.png|The Cheshire Cat listening with a malicious expression Alice asking him where the White Rabbit went. Chafouin13.png|The Cheshire Cat showing here two directions at the same time as an answer. Chafouin17.png Chafouin16.png Chafouin15.png Chafouin14.png Le Cheshire Cat drawn by Al Hubbard The Cheshire Cat in Unbirthday party with Alice in Wonderland DodoChesh1.png|The Dodo asking the Cheshire Cat why he's so sad. Ungrinning2.png|The Cheshire Cat explaining that it's because he lost his power to appear and disappearing, and that it makes him sad, so he can't grin anymore… Undodo3.png|…and who ever heard of a Cheshire Cat who doesn't grin ? Shire4.png|The Cheshire Cat laughing again at the sight of Pat the Dodo falling in a well while trying to cast an ancient spell that can make a cat disappear. Shire5.png|The Dodo angrily telling the cat that he's not supposed to laugh until he's invisible. Shire6.png|The Cheshire Cat tells Pat that seeing the Dodo was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. Shire7.png|The Cheshire Cat saying that he shall probably continue to grin for days and days now, and doesn't care about appearing and disappearing anymore. Shire8.png|The Cat in the Tulgey Wood, happy again since its master is. Shire9.png|The Cheshire Cat among the various citizens of Wonderland dancing with Alice. Catégorie:Picture gallery Catégorie:Français